Cleaning paint from paintbrushes has historically been a time consuming task, and failure to properly clean paintbrushes results in unnecessary waste in replacing brushes. A paint brush cleaning device according to the present disclosure separates the bristles of the brush and allows water and/or solvents to penetrate deep within the brush. The device further scrapes paint from the brush as it is being cleaned. Use of the device to clean paintbrushes reduces the amount of water and/or solvent that is required to clean brushes.
The device comprises a pair of cleaning heads rotatably connected to a handle. Each cleaning head comprises a plurality of V-shaped teeth. The user operates the handle to compress the bristles of the paintbrush between cleaning heads, causing the teeth to enter the bristles and pull paint from them. The device further comprises squeegee bars disposed outwardly from the teeth. The squeegee bars scrape paint from the outside of the brush while the teeth remove paint within the brush bristles.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.